


Turning Tables

by Devoted2pam



Category: Freakytits - Fandom, Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: Dominance, F/F, Foreplay, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devoted2pam/pseuds/Devoted2pam
Summary: This was made for Terri and my dear sweet Yedda, You guys make me smile on a daily basis. I hope this makes you smile :)





	Turning Tables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terri & My dear Soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Terri+%26+My+dear+Soulmate).



The ability to make someone bend to your will is one that Joan mastered long before Vera Bennet ever entered the picture, it's something she was innately born with and honed over her many years in corrections. She had been noticing subtle hints from Vera over the last few months that she had chosen to ignore given the younger woman's inexperience with relationships, let alone a same sex one and Joan was aware that if/when she decided to enlighten Miss Bennet on the amazing and oh so pleasurable experience of an intimate encounter with her, that it would be she who set the pace and led. Joan packed her bag and left the prison behind her as she drove the short distance to her home, she was in desperate need of a cold stiff drink and to take her hair down. She arrived home and began to disrobe her prison attire, leaving herself in just her white shirt and slacks, slipping her feet into her slippers and heading for her bedroom to find something more comfortable to wear. After settling on a black silk nightie with matching robe, tied in the front she made her way to the kitchen in search of the very much needed vodka. Just as she opened the freezer door she heard a knock at the front door, she let out a sigh and a grumble as she made sure the robe was covering her properly before opening the door to discover her deputy perched on the other side.  
"Good evening Vera, how can I help you?" she said with surprise,  
"Hello Joan, I'm sorry to stop over unannounced but honestly, if I planned this ahead of time I might have chickened out"  
Joan cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow, "Well do come in Vera, I don't make a habit of standing on my porch in my night attire." she moved out of the way to usher the woman in. Vera took her coat off and hung it up on the hooks beside the door.  
"I was just getting a drink Vera, would you like something? Wine? Vodka?" waiting for the inevitable request for wine she poured herself some vodka  
"Vodka would be perfect thank you" she responded

Well now. 

They took their drinks to the living room and sat on the couch leaning their knees into each other, "So what brings you here Vera, is everything alright?"  
"Yes, I just have something that's been on my mind for awhile now and can't seem to shake it"  
"Alright, well I'm all ears"  
Vera took her vodka like a shot, then set the glass down, seeing Joan's eyes widen in disbelief at the brazen display courage, "Thirsty Vera?" she smirked,  
Vera looked up at her tilting her chin up in confidence, "For the last few months I've had, well I've felt that, I mean what I want to say is" she was stuttering now, her confidence in being able to articulate herself was waning and she was losing her nerve. Joan was repressing a smile, she had a feeling where Vera was trying to head with this conversation but she couldn't speak for the woman, she needed to hear her say it.  
"I'm not as good with words as you, and I, I mean I've never" she stopped talking and took a deep breath, then turned to see Joan looking at her with an amused look on her face, "Fuck it" she mumbled to herself, she reached over to cup her hand on Joan's cheek bringing the shocked woman's face to her own and kissed her. She pulled back to gage whether she should keep going or not, and seeing no resistance from Joan she stood up and took Joan's glass from her hand and placed it on the table then straddled the woman pushing her shoulders back against the couch.  
"Vera?"  
"Yes Joan?"  
"what are you doing?"  
Instead of answering Vera once again kissed Joan, but this time with more passion, letting her tongue slide pass her lips to mix with Joan's, causing the older woman to moan which made Vera feel a gush of wetness in her panties. Vera wrapped her arms around Joan's neck while she felt Joan run her hands up her thighs, and around to cup her bum, bringing the woman closer to her. She broke the kiss panting for air, "Vera, are you sure you want to do this? have you been with a woman before?" , Vera still trying to catch her breath looked Joan right In the eye and said "I've never been with a woman but I know what I like, and I think you will like it too" she said, Joan arched a perfectly shaped brow and threw her arms back to rest on the back of the couch , "Well then by all means, please. Enlighten me." She smiled thinking this could go two ways, one, Vera would chicken out partial way through which would be an awkward and uncomfortable ending. Or two Vera could surprise her with being able to please her and if she was lucky an orgasm, but she wasn't a gambling woman and her odds were on number one. Vera stood and in fluid motion she removed the dress she was wearing to reveal she had nothing on underneath, my my she HAD come to play. Joan admired the view, taking in every inch of the glorious creature in front of her, then she stood and undid her robe to take it off, then slid the nightie up over her head leaving Vera with wide eyes and licking her lips. Vera sat Joan back on the couch spreading her legs so she could stand In between them, "Vera, you don't have to do th-" "Shh, I'll be the judge of what I will and won't do" she said, as she gracefully fell to the floor to kneel before her governor. She placed her hands on either side of Joan's thigh pushing them a little farther apart then bowed her head to lay kisses on the inside of her thigh, alternating between kisses and bites, causing Joan to let out a deep breath and jerk her hips slightly. Vera took her thumbs and gently parted Joan's folds to reveal a moist inviting centre, she looked at Joan with lust in her eyes and licked her lips slowly before running her tongue slowly up the slit and back down again, making sure to collect every drop of wetness Joan had. Vera moaned in pleasure at the taste of the woman, she didn't know what to expect as this was her first time doing this but she never expected that tasting this woman would make her own body respond in deliciously painful ways. She could feel that her cunt was soaking and hearing Joan moan made her insides contract. She started to nibble and suck on the woman's lips running her tongue back down to her eager hole as she thrust her tongue inside and back out again. Joan bucked her hips and grabbed Vera by the hair pushing her head farther into her waiting cunt. "OH fuck Vera!" she said with half lidded eyes staring down at her. Vera took her right hand and put two fingers inside of Joan while moving her tongue up to her hard clit and started circling it gently then slowly licking up either side of the delicate nub.  
"Oh god, Vera, Where did you learn that?!" she moaned as she arched her back into the woman's mouth farther, she could feel her body start to tingle, every nerve ending was sparking like a sparkler. She was bucking so hard she was practically fucking Vera's mouth and fingers, Vera took her left hand and grabbed Joan's thigh to try and steady her thrashing, she continued fucking her wet hole with her fingers, eventually adding a third a sucking on Joan's clit as she let out a primal noise that can only be described as something out of animal planet. Vera smiled to herself as she slowly withdrew her fingers and wiped looked up at Joan as she slowly licked each finger sucking off the juice from all of them, Joan stared at her stunned and sated.  
"Well, that was, um, wow" was all that Joan could muster at the moment, it was rare that she was rendered speechless. Vera smiled sweetly as she stood, she climbed on the couch planting her feet on either side of Joan's beautiful hips and grabbed the older woman's head and slowly started to bring it towards her neglected and aching pussy. Joan looked up at Vera with awe at this delightfully surprising little creature. She grabbed her by the thighs and dived into the glistening delight in front of her, Vera arched her back slightly pushing herself into Joan's mouth, feeling Joan's tongue lapping at her wetness she let out a slow moan and wrapped her hands in Joan's hair for leverage and started fucking the woman's face. Not giving Joan much time to adjust she was essentially taking what she wanted, she was so turned on from eating Joan out she knew she wasn't going to last long with this but she need to cum and she needed it badly.  
"Ohhhh fuck, yes, just like that Joan, Make me cum" she all but demanded, Joan smirked to herself as she continued to let the younger woman lead, and fuck her eager mouth, she never thought she was be the one submitting to Vera but at this moment she had been pleasantly surprised and extremely satisfied with how this had all progressed tonight. Vera continued her hold on Joan's hair and with one final thrust of her hips she came with a scream that could wake the dead. Joan could feel the juices running down her cheek as she greedily tried to lick up everything she could. Vera climbed down, and slowly put her dress back on, Looking at Joan who was watching her with a bewildered look on her face.  
"Thanks for dinner Joan, it was delicious."  
Joan looked at Vera questionably "Vera I didn't fee-" then her eyes widened and she let out a low chuckle as Vera lifted an eyebrow and walked out the door.


End file.
